Naughty Sock (episode)
Teletubbies: Naughty Sock - Full EpisodeTeletubbies: Naughty Sock - Full Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oGxMZe7SWQ (episode begins) (Sunrises) Sun: Good morning. Over the hills and far away, The Weasels have come to play. One. Waldo: One. Two. Julie: Two. Three. Shy: Three. Four. Charles: Four. All: Hi. The Weasels. (the title is seen) (POP) (the title leaves) (The Weasels went on their way) (down the hill) Time for the Weasels. (the microphones repeat) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Say 'Hello'. All: Hello. Waldo, Charles. Both: Oh! Ah! Julie, Shy. Both: Ow! Ouch! They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. (Windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They flee) (in fright) Where did they go? I don't know. (Later) (sometime) Weasels: Hi. Hello. (Windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They run) (away) (They gathered around and hugged tightly) (so hard, not too hard) (Then they fell down to the ground) (and lay down) (They laugh) (so much) (They head up the hill) (to the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (A screen appears on Shy's tummy) (and plays a film) Kids: Hi. All: Hello. Kid: Come and see Tamzin play funny lady. All: Sure. Kids: Knock knock, Can we come in? Tamzin: Help yourself. (They entered) (and came in) Tamzin: Now I will play funny lady. (shakes her face) (back and forth) (Kids laugh) (with joy) (Show starts) (and plays) Tamzin: Here is the Naughty Wooly Sock who likes to sing songs. All: Cool. Tamzin: Today we're going to sing Teddy a Lullaby. All: Yeah. (Tamzin sings softly) (and quietly) (Sock sings loudly) (at a high pitched voice) Tamzin: Why, That's too loud. You naughty wooly sock. How can Teddy sleep with you singing loud? (Sock gasps) Tamzin: Just be quiet. Okay? (Sock apologies) (They try again) (and start the scene over again) (Tamzin sing softly and quiet) (and peacefully) (But the Sock sing too loud) (and annoyed Tamzin) Tamzin: Stop that. That's too loud again. Naughty Wooly Sock. (sock obeys) Tamzin: He can't sleep when you sing loud. Please be quiet. (sock apologizes) (They try it again, But sock refuse to be quiet) (and never listen) Tamzin: Stop that right now. Too loud. You naughty naughty naughty wooly sock. (Sock obeys) Tamzin: Teddy says he's not sleepy anymore. Sock is? (Sock gulps) Tamzin: Guess you're tired now. Are you? Better lay you down and me and Teddy sing. (Sock obeys) (She and Teddy sing softly) (and quietly) (Sock was asleep) (and napping) All: Oh. Tamzin: Hey. He's asleep. Guess it's tea time now. Want tea, Teddy? All: Wow. (Teddy nods) (in agreement) Tamzin: Then it's time for tea. (they go to get tea) (They pretend to have tea) (and drink it) Tamzin: How about a biscuit? (they nod) (They pretend eating a biscuit) (and chewing it) Tamzin: Now we had tea, Time to say "Goodbye". (they obey) Kids: Bye. All: Bye. (Weasels sighed in depress) (and were upset) Shy: Again. Again. All: Okay. (They watch it again) (and it plays) (And ends again) (and stops) (Later at the house) (however) Charles: Hi. (waves) One day, Charles is really tired. (Charles yawns) (Fells asleep in bed) (and snores) (Ele-bot sucks around) (the place) Charles: Shh... (Ele-bot obeys) (Microphone came up) (suddenly) (It makes music) (and sounds) (Meanwhile, Waldo, Julie and Shy walks along) (humming a tune) Waldo, Julie and Shy: Hello. (they wave) Waldo, Julie and Shy jumped around. (they jump around) (Microphone appears) (and arrives) (It makes beautiful) (music and sounds) (It made them sleepy) (that they napped) (Microphone disappears) (like magic) (Windmill spins) (in circles) Waldo, Julie and Shy: Huh? Uh oh. (they gasp) (Charles wakes up) (in alarm) Charles: Oh dear. (runs off to join the others) (They flee) (in fright) (They went to see what the event is) (and watches it) (The stage appears) (like magic) Waldo: What band is playing today? Charles: I wonder what it could be. (Curtains open) (like magic) (Nature + Imagine were seen) (at last) Julie: Nature + Imagine. Shy: Wow. Cool. (Song begins) (and plays) Aaron: I could hardly believe it When I heard the news today I had to come and get it straight from you They said you were leavin' Someone's swept your heart away From the look upon your face, I see it's true Chris: So tell me all about it Tell me 'bout the plans you're makin' Oh, tell me one thing more before I go Owen: Tell me how am I supposed to live without you Now that I've been lovin' you so long How am I supposed to live without you How am I supposed to carry on When all that I've been livin' for is gone Pecky: I'm too proud for cryin' Didn't come here to break down It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end And how can I blame you When I build my world around The hope that one day We'd be so much more than friends I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming Oh, even now it's more than I can take Owen: Tell me how am I supposed to live without you Now that I've been lovin' you so long How am I supposed to live without you How am I supposed to carry on When all that I've been livin' for is gone Vilburt: Now I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming Oh, now that your dream has come true Owen: Tell me how am I supposed to live without you Now that I've been lovin' you so long How am I supposed to live without you How am I supposed to carry on When all that I've been livin' for is gone (they play more songs) (It ends and stops) (at last) (Weasels cheered and clapped) (with joy) (Curtain closes magically) (and the stage leaves) (Disappears) (and is gone) (Windmill stops spinning and be still) (and perfect) Time to go now. Say bye bye. All: Ah, come on! Bye bye, Waldo. Waldo: See ya. Bye bye, Charles. Charles: Au revoir. Bye bye, Julie. Julie: Adios. Bye bye, Shy. Shy: Toodles. (They were gone for a while) All: Boo! Noooooooooooooo. All: Nooooooooooooooooooooo? Bye bye, Waldo. Waldo: Bye. Bye bye, Charles. Charles: Toodle a loo. Bye bye, Julie. Julie: Ta-ta. Bye bye, Shy. Shy: Farewell. The sun is setting in the sky, Weasels, Say 'Goodbye'. Waldo: Bye si wisey. Charles: Bye now. Julie: See you soon. Shy: So long. Sun: See you next time. Charles: Bye. Sun: See you next time for more Weasels episodes and spoof travels too. (Sun is gone now) (and has left) (The Weasels Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes